


The End

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt No Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Second Chances, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Noctis finally comes back and has to face his fate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like men
> 
> Happy Anniversary FFXV!

The fire is burning low before they know it, and Gladio suggests they head to bed. Ignis agrees and both head into the tent, but Prompto catches Noctis' arm and asks to have a word before they sleep. 

“Sure, Prom. We'll be there in a moment,” Noctis tells Ignis, then steps away from the tent to have a little more privacy. He tries to catch his friend's eye, confused when Prompto refuses to look at him properly. “What's going on? You've never hidden things from me before. I know...I've been gone for a while, but I didn't want that to change our friendship,” he says softly. 

Prompto finally looks up at him, eyes full of sorrow. “I just missed you, Noct, and I wanted to tell you something,” he whispers. He looks away again and toes the ground with his boot. “I've...always been in love with you. And I know it's horrible timing to tell you, but it's true. I was broken and lost when you were taken by the crystal. I don't think I can handle that again, I don't want to lose you again. At least last time I knew you were coming back but you can't come back from this,” he whispers, tears falling down his cheeks. 

Noctis gently grabs his chin and tilts it up. “Hey, none of that. I missed you too Prom,” he whispers. He wipes away his tears away softly, then pulls him into a hug. “I have to, for the world, for you and Ignis and Gladio. I have to save everything. You're my best friend, and you always have been,” he says. He doesn't want to make this worse for Prompto by giving him hope of any kind of relationship. He feels his heart ache, a small wish that they had more time, that he had known sooner. “Don't ask me to stay, Prompto. Please. I don't want to have to say no to you.” 

Prompto hugs him tightly, crying against his shoulder. “But I want you to stay, Noctis, I don't care if I never get to see the sun again. I don't want to go through that again, I don't want to miss you any more. I don't want you to die, Noctis, it's unfair. You were born to die, the gods are unfair,” he whispers. 

Noctis clutches him closer. “That's selfish, Prompto, and you know it. You don't mean that,” he moves back, cupping his cheek softly. He gently wipes his tears from his face, closing his eyes as he leans their foreheads together. “I'm doing this Prompto, but you don't have to be there. In all likelihood, you're going to die too. I don't want that for you any more than you want that for me. If you stay, I won't be mad at you. Actually, I would understand.” 

Prompto sighs, looking up at him. “No. If you're going to do this, then I'm with you the whole way. You're still my best friend too, Noct.” It sucks that Noctis doesn't feel the same, he thinks, but he'd never hold that against him. “Besides, if I stay behind who is gonna tell Ignis how funny you look sitting on that throne?” he asks, tone teasing now. He wipes away his own tears, smiling a little. 

Noctis laughs softly, then gives him a sad smile. “Yeah, you better tell him what a dork I am, being a king and sitting on the throne. He's going to be so happy I got there,” he whispers. “Let's go to bed. My idea of a good nights sleep isn't sleeping on a rock, but we might as well try. We're going to need our energy tomorrow.” 

Prompto nods a little. “Okay. Let's try to sleep,” he says, climbing into the tent with him. He lays in his sleeping bag for a few hours before finally finding sleep. When the time comes, Prompto gets up and gets ready for battle, knowing that it's inevitable for them to fight for their king. Prompto watches Noctis, trying to figure out whether he feels apprehensive about the next step he has to take. 

Noctis looks over at him and smiles, nodding. “It's time, my friends,” he says, leading them to the car they've borrowed. The drive to Insomnia is silent, not even filled with Prompto's chatter. It's solemn and awkward, as the four of them consider what to say -what even could be said? They had already said their goodbyes, and now they're headed back into the city they used to live in. 

Prompto steps out of the car and looks up at the gate of Insomnia. He sighs softly, hating the pain that hits him at seeing the city in rubble. His parents were there. Noctis' dad. Every one he ever cared about died in that attack, outside of his best friends. He grips the edge of the door before closing it. “Gods, I never thought I'd actually come back here,” he whispers, pulling his gun out right away. 

Noctis shakes his head, coming up behind him. He sets a hand on Prompto's shoulder and gives him a sad smile. “It's been quite a while, hasn't it?” he asks, looking up at the mostly destroyed gate. “It's time, Prom. It's time we head back in. Are you all ready?” he asks, dropping his hand. 

Confirmation has him stepping forward, sword pulled out. The first horde of demons isn't so bad, he becomes exhausted by the time they work through the several others between the Citadel and the city entrance. He can't take the time to reminisce past throw away comments between lengthy fights. It feels almost right, he decides, to be beside his friends again, to fight with them. Their movements are in sync, even after all these years. 

Finally, the familiar gates are just ahead, he notices. He looks up, only to find the sight blocked by a man the size of a god. Exhaustion wavers to the core of his being, but he knows he has to do this. He can't ask his friends to fight it for him, he's the king now, and he has to act like one. 

The first ball of fire nearly kills Noctis, if it weren't for Prompto pulling him out of the way and putting out the flames. The fight, he realizes, will take a lot more cooperation than anything else they've had to deal with today. Shiva and Ardyn joining the fight on either side do surprise him, but he's glad for Shiva's interference at least. He sighs as he takes a few steps towards the Citadel, then turns to his friends. 

“I'm sorry that it had to end this way,” Noctis starts, then clears his throat. “But this was a magnificent journey I was able to take with you. Despite it's bitter ending, I believe that we had an amazing story. Walk tall my friends, for that is how you find the future.” Noctis nods to them, giving a sad smile to the ragged group. “I believe you will all work to make everyone else a better ending than we got. Thank you for allowing me to place my trust in you for so long, and thank you for showing me a life I could love. You guys are simply the best.” 

He turns and finishes walking up the steps, taking a deep breath to steel his nerves. Noctis knows that this is how he'll die. He knows he has to give his life away to let anyone really live, but if he's being completely honest with himself, he's still scared. He walks into the throne room, looking at Ardyn first and foremost. The bodies around the room that he can see in his peripheral vision would only be a distraction. 

“Ardyn,” Noctis says, voice level. “You've taken my seat.” 

Ardyn laughs softly, looking down at him with eyes shining. Noctis grits his teeth, but otherwise doesn't let his annoyance show. He steps forward then gets ready to attack, grunting when his first swing is blocked. Ardyn matches his attacks at each movement, only occasionally leaving a few bloody marks on each other. Noctis grunts as he blocks a particularly hard attack, sending him flying from the throne room. 

Noctis catches himself mid air, glaring as Ardyn moves to his level to attack once more. He lunges forward, switching weapons at a rapid pace in an attempt to get an upper hand. It's not until Ardyn lands another shot, one that sends him to the ground, that he realizes it's not helping. 

The impact was beyond painful, sending sparks of agony through every inch of his exhausted body. He groans and rolls to the side, eyes blurry as they attempt to focus. He recognizes a body lying near is own, the blond hair nearly immediately telling him it's Prompto. Suddenly, it's like the wind has been torn from his chest and he can't seem to suck in a breath. Whispers ring in his ears, words he doesn't even realize he's speaking until it's agony to move his lips any more. 

Finally he pulls in a breath and moves closer, rolling his best friend so he can see his face, confirm to himself that this is actually happening. Shaking hands caress freckled cheeks as more desperate whispers fall from Noctis' lips. “No, Prompto, no, you can't...you're supposed to be there, to see the sunlight again. I wanted you to see the sunlight again,” he says, clutching at him. “Please, I love you so much Prompto, please,” he begs, tears starting to fall. He sobs softly, wishing he could do something to bring back his best friend, his Prompto, so that he can tell him he loves him and walk away from all this and be together, but that won't happen now. 

Noctis grits his teeth and stands up, summoning a blade. He leaps forward, attacks coming faster and harder than ever until finally one strikes and Ardyn stops. Noctis uses this to his advantage, sliding in and landing more hard strikes. With the power of the old kings, Noctis finally puts an end to Ardyn's misery, silencing him. 

Noctis collapses, exhausted and used beyond what his body is capable of handling. Distantly, he thinks he can hear his father telling him that he did good, before the world fades to black and he feels nothing any more. Not pain, not exhaustion, not heartbreak, just an endless void enveloping him and washing him away.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun beats down on Noctis' head as he walks along a familiar road under an almost too blue sky. He wipes sweat away from his forehead and keeps walking, feeling like there's a force pulling him, though he isn't sure where he's headed. He walks a little faster, a building coming into view. Hammerhead. He smiles, starting to run. His feet impact the almost empty parking lot. The only car there seems to be the Regalia. 

“Hello? Cindy? Cid?” he calls, desperate to find someone. He's never seen Hammerhead so quiet, and it's actually almost painful. He knows this must be the afterlife. 

“Noctis?” A familiar voice calls behind him, causing him to whip around. Prompto is standing in front of him, though it's not the Prompto that died in battle with him. This is the Prompto he left behind when he went into the Crystal, the much younger version of his best friend, the man he loves. 

“Prompto!” he shouts back, smiling at him. 

Prompto dashes forward, slamming into Noctis, surprised when he's lifted up and spun around, but laughing any ways. “Noctis! I can't believe you're here,” he says, touching his face. “Oh Gods, you look so young again, you look happy.” He runs his fingers down Noctis' cheeks. 

Noctis laughs softly, looking up at him. “You do too. You don't have this ugly thing any more,” he says, grabbing his chin. He shakes Prompto's head a bit then lets go. “I woulda told you to shave it either way, dude. But you look way better without it. It was kinda ridiculous looking,” he teases. 

Prompto laughs and rolls his eyes. “Shut up, now you're just being mean,” he jokes back, a soft blush decorating his cheeks. He stares at Noctis, leaning in a little more. 

Noctis sighs softly, cupping his cheek lightly before kissing him. He holds Prompto closer, smiling softly at him as they separate. “You're the best, Prompto. I've always always loved you. I didn't tell you before...because I thought that if you survived it would make it harder for you, but I have always loved you,” he whispers. 

Prompto blushes darkly, eyes shining with unshed tears. “Really? You're a dick, Noct, I would have rather know,” he whispers. He leans in and kisses him again, gripping his shirt tightly. “There's other people here waiting to see you, Noct. I don't want to hog you, even though you do owe me like 10 years worth of kissing,” he teases. He takes Noctis' hand and leads him inside, where Gladio, Ignis, and Luna are all talking and enjoying a meal. “We've been waiting for you.” 

Ignis looks up, smiling at Noctis. “Your majesty. We missed you,” he says, pulling Noctis in for a hug. Gladio and Luna join in shortly after, holding Noctis tightly. 

When they let go, Noctis takes a seat with the rest of them, grabbing Prompto's hand once more. Even though they're all dead, he doesn't have another place he'd rather be than with his friends. He smiles at them once more, giving Prompto's hand another soft squeeze. This is how he'd like to spend eternity.


End file.
